wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Nora Logs: The collapsing
Notes This is part of a roleplay that will not end, therefore this will be constantly updated. If necessarry, there will be a second page. The main roleplay takes place in the Nora Logs discord server, and all are welcome to join. It is not just one fandom, but in fact multiple fandoms compiled into one roleplay. Endgame is gonna have a run for its money. Summary He never thought that her, a twelve year old human child, would have caused the madness around them. It was once just... A desert. A state. Just a part of America. But prophecies were written, and the timelines were torn. Now, Doryu has to survive, along with Fresh, Beam, Corruptscales, and multiple others, against creatures they have never faced before in their life. Paradise didn't have this, Pyrrhia didn't have that, Sornieth didn't have those... And Earth may never go back to the way it was before... The Prophecy For the logs are written… '' ''The timelines torn… For many are one, One is many, '' ''And they will be set free… '' ''For something is coming to shake the earth… '' ''And darkness will rise to bring the light, '' ''Fire and flames to light the night, And a Prism of colors darkens the sun… '' ''A breeze flows by, leaving trails of Dust, '' ''The Mind of a Phantom brings the rust, '' ''For there they go, and all that can, '' ''Fire alone will save the clans…. '' ''For there is a secret far below, '' ''One that may save those brave enough to look, '' ''But children of darkness will rise once again, '' ''And the Broken ones shall mend… '' ''There are five with the stars, '' ''Setting the marks, '' ''Five more eggs to hatch, on a full moon, And they will end the war so soon…. '' ''Five old prophecies, Making a return, '' ''But something stirs below, '' ''Is what they will learn… Prologue The spirit looked at the child. "What did you do this time, Nora..." The human child didn't look up from the screen. "Ava, I keep telling you, there's something about this one that just feels like... I have to finish it..." The spirit turned into her human form. "Are there voices telling you to play it, like... last time?" Nora was silent. The level materialized onto the screen. Annihilate. She tapped the enter button to enter the level. Alright. Centipedes. Or ragworms. Or caterpillars. Or whatever they are. '' She shattered thirty seconds into the level. After a few shatterings she got to the end of the level. "Alright, here comes the sad..." And, indeed, the sad came. Ava flinched when Kitty came onto the screen. But, instead of sadness, Kitty seemed to show... determination. ''Determination that I'll free them... ting tink! CLEAR! '' Zap! ''CLEAR! Zap! CLEAR!! ZZap! ... "We don't care what they say, we will be here all day, we'll stay here till it's over... "Till the world's out of sight, we will stand, we will fight, "It's not over till it's over..." Chapter 1 The young NightWing poked the older LachhhWing. "Hey, Fresh, oh Prince of the LachhhWings..." The smaller dragon growled. "Ugh, what..." Corruptscales was bouncing around, a bit like Kinkajou. "I saw another Blixer in a Busoat!" A sigh. "You're only making that up..." (WIP) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)